Fightning my Fate
by Lightning-Claire
Summary: Yoh was a solitary and weak children, but when Hao saved him, Yoh changes. Now, he is going to enter the tournament, but a lot of things has changed in Hao and Yoh. Yoh will discover so many things a lot of them are painful, what will he do? HaoxYoh, Rated M because the fights and maybe there will be lemon.


**Hey there. I wrote other fic, this fic will be the longer fic I ever do, and, surely, the more complete.**

**Shaman King and their characters don't belong to me. Their creator is Hiroyuki Takei who is a damn genius of the evil. It's a lie. He's a genius of the manga.**

**Well, in this Story there will be yaoi, twincest, drama, romance, and maybe Lemon. Well, I don't have to say anymore. Please, enjoy!**

"_But Grandpa…"-I whispered so sad, to see the angry face of my Grandpa. It cost me very much, and I tried with all my strength, but I can't learn as quickly as he wishes…as mi family wishes. But they never tell me why I have to learn so quickly._

"_You are a fail! If you are going with that aptitude, we can't go anywhere!" he shouted me angrily._

"_I'm trying very hard, really! But it's so difficult!" I tried to explain. I…I didn't like to disappoint the people around me. I was feeling so useless…_

"_It isn't difficult! Anybody could do it better than you!" my grandpa still shouting me. After sigh and massage his front, breathing profoundly, he looked me.-Give me a break, and then, we'll see if this can go better._

"_Sorry" I whispered, but, my grandpa was deaf and he wouldn't listen to me. Quickly, I went to my bedroom. In the shelves, an object highlighted over the rest: my orange headphones._

_That was only present that my father give to me. I didn't know where he is always, but, I hardly ever see him. My mother never told me anything of him. The important now, were my headphones, which were connected to my MP3. My MP3 has only music of Bob. I pressed the MP3 against my chest when I put my headphones. Bob was my guide, and I didn't care that the other children laughed of me because of that. I had to exit. If I don't, I don't know how I can live the rest of the day. I exited with all tranquility of there, without ask permission for anybody. I opened the door very carefully._

"_Yoh, where are you going?" My mother asked me. My mother, who surely saw my grandpa go into home with a tired face._

"_Out"-I exited. She didn't follow me. She didn't order me to come back home, or even talk with her about my problems. This is my loneliness… And more in Izumo. A village lost in a calm mountain. My house was in the outside of the village, that because I would take longer to go to my place, longer even because I have to go pass by the village._

"_Eh! Leaf Kid" I kept my way. The better I could do, is ignoring them, and keep my way. We save problems. I was considered a strange boy in my house, imagine in the village._

_In my house, was because the Asakura family always has powerful and skilled shamans inside, but I…I am a disaster, thing that my grandpa don't doubt in remember me. In the village, I was simply a boy who talked alone and imagine spirits, and who listen strange music. But, my loneliness in the village, is quite understandable, I'm a shaman after all. The humans are used to be afraid to the things they don't understand, and laugh of the persons they consider like strange or different. But, even if I tried to be like them, I couldn't. I'm not like them._

_I was strange. They didn't stop me. Normally, when they stopped me was because they wanted to give me a beating or something like that. I feel very suspicious, but, I had a horrible day and I wanted to go to my place._

_My place. The only where I can sit down with calm, look at the sky, and sigh satisfied. I can look to the beautiful blue sky and think that may good thing exist and everything will be okay of some way. It's because of that, when I always come back after visit that place, I always had a smile in my face._

_All couldn't be bad. Somehow, everything has to be okay._

_Thinking in my things, I didn't notice that I arrived to my place, but, finally, I was in there. It was simply the shore of the river. I usually throw stones to the water, and when not, I lay down over a huge stone, which was perfect to lie down and see the sky. I could listen the song of the river. This entire place calms me a lot, more than all the things._

_I lay down carefully over the Stone. The day was very cold, but I didn't mean because the place was great, and I was happy._

"_Leaf Kid!" Gita shouted me again. I got up quickly, but he stolen me my headphones. "Do you keep listening this rubbish? What I told you last time Asakura?" he asked me, proud of himself while the other kids, his friends, were laughing of me. Probably, they would laugh more with the beating that Gita prepared me._

"_Gita, return back to me" I beg him without enthusiasm. He was fat, strong and tall, I don't have a chance with him. Me. I was skinny, short and weak. The rumors about my fiancée were known by all Izumo, so, people have my family like a very strange one. She is pretty, I admit it. But, I didn't love her._

_My life sucks._

_I tried to hit him with all my strength, but I knew that I couldn't hurt him. I knew that he was going to beating me. But the bruises cure with the time. But my headphones, if something happens to them, I wouldn't recover them. If only he could put them in the ground._

_His friends were waiting for the beating. His fist was getting ready and he didn't put in the ground my headphones. __They had found my place. Now, I haven't got one. __I couldn't avoid it. They stole my place, they were going to broke my headphones, the only present that my father give me in my whole life, and they were going to beat me. All this things make me cry._

"_Look guys! He is crying!" shouted one of the friends of Gita, and he looked me surprised while he started to laugh._

"_We should call him Leaf Girl! __He's a __cobard__!" Gita shouted. __He was cruel, and I was weak. The children are supposed to be the being more innocent of all? I think that in Izumo didn't happens in that way. I closed my eyes. I was ready to receive his fist._

_I hate at all, more than anything. Those stupid humans…_

"_What tiny you are" a new voice sounded. I opened my eyes, I was surprised. I couldn't watch very well what happen after the new guy appeared, but, Gita and his friend escaped. My headphones end in the ground, like I wanted in the beginning, far enough of Gita. The new guy pick them, and put me them._

_A pretty smile appeared in his face while he ducked. He was similar to me. I couldn't remove my sight of his beautiful onyx eyes._

"_Who are you?" I asked with a lot of curiosity. __Not only because he was similar to me. __He helped me. __Me. I am the guy all the world is against._

"_You're friend! He answered me smiling. __I was feeling so strange in that moment, but, that feeling was charm so I was feeling well._

"_My name is Yoh Asakura" I introduce myself offer my hand. He didn't shake hands. He embraced me suddenly and with a lot of strength._

"_I'm Hao" he answered. __Without surname. Only Hao. But I liked it. Hao. Hao. Hao. I really liked. __I would like to know his surname, but, I didn't ask him because I didn't mean very much after all._

"_I-I t-think the people meet the other shaking hands" I shyly told him. __He smell to cocoa. I like it. __What am I thinking!?_

"_Not in my city" he answered, and little by little, he broke the embrace. I didn't want to, but we couldn't stay of that position forever. "Yoh" he called me._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_I don't have so much time, but I have to ask you a favor" he asked to me, and I nodded without a doubt._

"_You saved me, and you are my new friend, so it's okay" I told him with a smile, and I noticed that he smiled in happiness. He was the first person that I could make happy. He opened my hand, and put a necklace of a star, with an emerald in the middle._

"_Put it, and don't take it off" he ordered me. I put it the most quickly I could. I started to feel a little better…more lighted, and more powerful, I couldn't explain it. "I want you to train so much. You have to be a good shaman. Only if you train so much, you can enter in Shaman Fight" he told me. __He started to leave._

"_Where are you going?" I asked him._

"_Far. I still have to do a lot of things. I cannot rest" he was a little tired._

"_If…If I enter in Shaman Fight…we could see us again?" I asked him, and seconds later, I regret of say it. It was embarrassing. But he only smiles._

"_If you enter there, you'll see me. I'll go to see you, I promise "he promised me, and after that, he disappeared in flames. A shaman spell. Hao was a shaman, but that was pretty obviously if we count he knew about the Shaman Fight._

_I quickly go home, and search for my grandpa. I beg him. I wanted to train, with all my strengths. He agreed._

_That was one of the reasons because I trained for entering in Shaman Fight. Even now I don't know why I was so enthusiastic about it._

_-/-_

"Yoh!" Anna shouted me, throwing me a bucket of water cubes, make that I shouted very loud.

"Why!? I cried, asking myself why she did that.

"Today is the Shaman Fight, don't you remember? Yesterday was your last day here, so don't be lazy and wake up. Remember, you have to make me the Shaman Queen" she ordered me, exiting by the door with bad mood. It should be me the ones disgusted. But, suddenly, the door opened again, and a FBNI (Flying Box No Identificated) comes to me, throwed by Anna.

In the box, there was a little Sword, The sacred sword of Asakura's family. It was strange they didn't send me before. I sighed. Who Knows. Maube it's because Anna didn't give me before. I remember my dream. Maybe because of the day, his subsconcious had make me to dream of that.

"Will I see him?" I asked myself.

**EMO CORNER OF YOH! (LOL)**

**I hope you like it. Sorry if I mistake writing. I put Rated M because there will be blood (by the fights) and I'm not pretty sure if I'm going to put lemon.**

**Tengo que agradecer a Bell-Star su apoyo, muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**I have to Thanks Bell-Star because of her support. Thanks you. I hope you liked. ^^**

**Also, I have to thank venoMM. Thanks for everything ^^**

**Thanks for Reading, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
